The present invention relates to a practice net for use in various sports such as baseball, golf, etc. More specifically, one present invention relates to a tent-shaped net designed to capture balls within its enclosure for easy retrieval.
Practice nets are generally used to contain moving balls in order to eliminate the need to retrieve the balls.